Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer
Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is a American animated series created by Bryan Andrews with Rob Renzetti co-creating that premiered on Nickelodeon on November 5, 1999 and ended on March 5, 2003, being produced by TBA in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Dark Slime Productions (season 5 only) and Paramount Television Animation. The show is known for its very dark action, some crude humor and violent moments. The series stars Dan Green as Velocity, a Velociraptor who was chosen to save their village from the evil Dark Humans (where they stop aging and evolving after reaching their teenage times (16 years old or 17 years old). On 2017, it was announced that the series will be getting a new short season that will last for 11 episodes, making it a mini-series for Netflix. Unlike the original, it is more violent and bloody and features an aging Velocity. The original series is rated TV-Y7-FV while its last season is being rated TV-14-V. Info Season 1-4 After a incident strikes on Dinosaur Village, a Velociraptor is chosen to save not just the village from the Dark Humans, who wants to put the dinosaurs back to extinction, but also the entire world as well. Season 5 40 years had past since Velocity's mission had began, but all hope is lost. An aging Velocity is lost and had given up hope to destroy the Dark Human species. But after Shadowus plans to kill the entire race, a now aging Velocity must not only save the world, but also to finally being able to return home. Cast *Dan Green (all seasons) as Velocity, a slayer Velociraptor who is the main character of the series. He also voices Grimm, a unknown race bountyhunter that once got Elisha to trust him. *Kevin Michael Richardson (all seasons) as Prime, the chief of Dinosaur Village and a T-Rex. He appears in flashbacks for the rest of the series whilst he is a spirit in the fifth season. One of the episodes revealed that he was the adopted father of Velocity, whose parents gave to him when Velocity was a baby. Richardson voices a adult Willie. *Maurice LaMarche (season 1-4) and Clancy Brown (season 5) as Brimstone, a Dark Human and a dangerous threat. He is the main antagonist of the series. He appears as a spirit-like Dark human due to the fact he was killed once, and was revived as a spirit-like. *Grey DeLisle as Lexi, a Dark Human assassin. According to Elisha, she is a 16-year-old teenage girl trained; Katie, a young Dark Human who slaved the Wooly mammoths, and later appeared in Season 5, to kill Velocity. *Joe Alaskey (Season 1-4) and Dee Bradley Baker (Season 5) as Horace, a beetle/horse hybrid. *Kathryn Cressida as Elisha, an ally Dark Human; Heather, a Dark Human wanted to kill Velocity. She returned in a fifth season episode with her not only getting her big revenge on Velocity, but now as a deadliest Dark Human, and she revealed that she held Shunky captive; Willie, a gerbil who Velocity saved from Nancy. He returns in the fifth season as a adult, and was shown that he raised a son. *Rob Paulsen as Shunky, a dim-whitted Triceratops who serves as a comic relief. *Corey Burton as Malware, a dark human with a hatred to Velociraptors. Along with Shunky, he is one of the comedic characters; The Wooly Mammoths, the citizens that Velocity saved from being slaved by Katie; Jack, a Dark Human. *Troy Baker as Shadowus (Season 5 only), the supposed God of the Dark Humans and main villain of season 5. *Tom Kenny as Monkey Prison Warden, a monkey who is a warden of prison. Here turns in the fifth season, showed to be aged; Bill, a Dark Human *Martin Sheen as King Fangsharp, a Smilodeon who is the king of the Smilodeon Village. He returns in the fifth season, and was seen that he had aged. *Martin Short as Ying-Lu, a panda. He returns in the fifth season, now shown to be old and has grandchildren. *Mae Whitman as Kristina, a Dark Human; Nancy, a supernatural-powered Dark human *Kath Soucie (season 3) and Tabitha St. Germain (season 5) as Delaney, a Dark Human. Baylee, a beautiful and cold-hearted, but childish Dark Human who works for Brimstone. She is considered a breakout character, and one of the comedic reliefs in the series. *TBA as Gold Weaver, a dog that can weave string, and straw into gold. Appears in season 4. *TBA as Jason, a Dark Human with a magic amulet. *TBA as Stone, Female leader of the Fallen. Species shown in the show *Velociraptor *Tyrannasaurus Rex *Human (Dark Human, Fallen, unknown race and normal) *Triceratops *Monkey (W.I.P) Production Writing Music American rapper Snoop Dogg has made a song titled Velocity, which is the theme song for the series. Casting Animation The series was mainly animated at Rough Draft Korea, with the assistance of Paramount Television Animation (Japan) (CGI effects, season 5 only) and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment, flashback in one episode). The animation resembles the animation from Samurai Jack. Rough Draft Korea didn't return to animate the fifth season, so an another Korean animation studios, Digital eMation, provided the animation for that season instead. Tropes /Tropes Episodes List of episodes Cancelled film Main Article: Velocity: The Dawn of the Dark Humans In October 2003, 7 months after the series ended, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures had plans for a film adaptation based on the series. The movie was intended to be as a series finale to the show and was going to be released in 2007, but due to unexplained difficulties, troubles and money losses, the project was cancelled. However, in 2005, before the cancellation, Nickelodeon Movies created the project reel. However, Ronzetti posted his late plans for a Velocity movie. The movie was to be titled Velocity: The Dawn of the Dark Humans and was to serve as a proper series finale. The animation would have been produced at Digital eMation in Korea, rather than Rough Draft Korea. Scripts List of scripts Quotes /Quotes Film ADAPTION Even though the film in 2007 got cancelled due to unexplained difficulties, in 2017 a year before the revival season got out they released a live-action film based on Velocity The Dark Human Slayer. The movie received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences, fans and other people, becoming a box-office hit. Velocity Video games The series has spawned 3 games. The first game is the video game, released in 2000 for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color and PC. The Dreamcast version is planned, but was soon cancelled The second game is Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Elemental Journey was released in 2003 for the Game Boy Advance and N-Gage. It was the only Nick Games game to be ever released on N-Gage. The third and final game, titled Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Curse of the Blackdeath, was released in 2006 (3 years after the series ended) for the GameCube, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo DS. A Xbox and a Wii versions was planned, but was cancelled due to difficulties. It is the only Velocity game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB due to the fact that the previous 2 are rated T due to the fact that the E10+ rating didn't exist during these time. Spin-Offs *'Main Articles:' The Human Race, Heather and Velocity: Attorney at Law (not canon) Wiki *http://velocityslayer.wikia.com/wiki/Velocity:_The_Dark_Human_Slayer_Wiki Home media There are several DVDs and VHS of the series. *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: Beginnings'' (Released on January 2000) Legacy Velocity had made appearances in other Nickelodeon series. He had also appeared in other Nick games, and had even appeared in a Nicktoon Characters wallpapers, since the series is considered a Nicktoon. Velocity characters had appeared in several crossover episodes of other shows. A parody episode from SpongeBob SquarePants was titled SpongeBob: The Darkfish Slayer. Velocity himself makes a cameo appearance in the 2021 semi-revival The Modifyers series. The Velocity characters appeared in Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Nicktoons Bash and cameos in Nicktoons MLB. The LEGO version of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is shown in LEGO Dimensions. International The series, in the United States, also aired on Nicktoons starting on May 1, 2002 as one of the starting programs for that channel, briefly stopped on April 2004 before coming back on September 23, 2005 when Nicktoons revamped itself as Nicktoons Network, then ended on November 2015, then returned for the third time on November 2016 and started airing on TeenNick on March 2017. The series also aired on the Nick on CBS block in December 2002-August 2004. On October 2017, the series also stared airing on Nick's late night block, Nick After Dark. In the U.K., it aired on the United Kingdom version of Nickelodeon on December 1999. In Canada, it aired on YTV on March 2000. Conversatories Promos /Promos Reception Critical reponse The series recieved "universal acclaim" from critics, viewers and fans alike. Gallery Season 1-4 Designs Concept VelocityRaptor.jpeg|Velocity DarkHuman.jpeg|Dark Human Final Season 5 design Concept Final Revival Main article: /Season 5 On June 2017, Netflix confirmed that Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer will be returning as a 11-episode mini-series. The revival shared the same animation as its first 4 seasons, but more enchanced. Trivia * Brimstone is one character that got killed numerous times in the show's run. *The series marked the third time (along with Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life) that Nickelodeon Animation Studios produced an adult animated series. **The fifth season marks the first time that a Nickelodeon-produced series is a Netflix Original. **The fifth season also marked the first time that Nickelodeon produced a TV-14 rated series. *The Dark Humans' blood is purple. **Despite the new season getting the TV-14-V, in addition to blood being included, the Dark Human's blood remained purple. *Some Nicktoon characters made a cameo appearance in some Velocity episodes **For example, in TBA, Ren and Stimpy (both voiced by Billy West) made a cameo appearence. **In Chapter 22: 2 Birds, 1 Stone, The Monsters from Ahhh! Real Monsters made a cameo appearance. **In Chapter 50: Loch Shadow Monster, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (voiced by Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively) appear in Shunky's dream. **In TBA, Rocko and Heffer makes a cameo appearence. **In Chapter 75: We Meet Again, at the bar where Lyndsey is seen at, CatDog, Mikey, and Bunsen is seen. Merchandise List of Velocity the Dark Human Slayer Merchandise Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-14-V Category:1999 Category:2018 Category:Alternate Reality Category:Work In Progress Category:Traditional animated Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Dark Slime Productions Category:Nicktoons Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas